


Varsity Sweatshirts

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's smell still lingers in the sweatshirt Dick likes to steal from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varsity Sweatshirts

For the record, Dick really likes wearing Bruce’s clothes. They’re way too big on him, even after he takes on the Batman mantle because Dick is a), an acrobat, b), about three or four inches shorter than Bruce, and c), he makes himself too small for them. When Dick Grayson wants something, Dick Grayson can usually get it. And Dick likes to wear Bruce’s clothes.

After a long patrol night as Nightwing, Dick doesn’t want to wear anything that’s form fitting. He’s tired, and spandex actually can be constricting. Things that aren’t constricting? Bruce’s old college sweatshirts. There’s one that Dick has liked ever since he first got to the manor—of course, at that time it had just about reached his knees, and now it barely covers him. That’s alright. He’s just going to be going to bed.

Well. Maybe. Bruce hasn’t gotten back from his patrol yet, and Dick doesn’t like going to bed without knowing that he’s okay. Not when there’s the possibility of not seeing him when he wakes up. So he sits on the bed and feels the fabric of the sweatshirt rub against him and, actually, it feels not bad. It’s rough in a good way and Bruce wears it enough that it still smells like him when Dick presses his nose against the fraying collar. 

So no, Dick actually isn’t going to bed. He’s on the bed, sure. Touching yourself is always more comfortable when your back is cushioned. He bites his bottom lip and concentrates on the feel of his hand holding the fabric around his cock, tries to memorize it. When he lets go of it so that it’s skin against skin, his nose is still buried against the sweatshirt, smelling Bruce. With closed eyes, he starts to stroke himself, imagining that Bruce is right there, watching him, restraining himself from touching, and

well. That’s one of Dick’s biggest turn ons, because he happens to be a little bit of an exhibitionist. “Little bit” is an understatement. Car sex is one of his greatest loves because it’s usually out in public. He asked Bruce if they could install a stripper pole in the walk-in closet so that he could put on impromptu shows for the man. The best part of not having a cape anymore is that he can show off the entirety of his body under the tight spandex. He loves being watched. He grew up in the eyes of an audience. 

And it’s imagining Bruce watch him touch himself that’s really getting him fired up, making his heart race a mile a minute, a second, even. He can smell Bruce like he’s there, and if he closes his eyes hard enough, it’s like he actually is. Dick gets so caught up in his show that he doesn’t realize when the bed presses down and the secondhand scent of Bruce is replaced with the real thing. That is, he doesn’t realize it until Bruce’s hand joins his.

His eyes shoot open and even though he pauses, Bruce doesn’t. He turns his head, breathing rushed, before reaching with his freehand to pull Bruce down into a kiss. His fingers push through the bit of grey hair at his temple, smoothing their way to the back of his head and holding Bruce in that kiss until Dick has to make a noise with the sensation of coming.

Panting and shivering even under the sweatshirt, he looks at Bruce and swallows. “How long have you been watching?” he asks, fingers still in Bruce’s hair, albeit loosely now.

"I came up here the second I saw you close your eyes," Bruce answers.

It’s a good thing that Dick likes to put on shows, because Bruce loves watching them.


End file.
